Death for the Blind
by Amber Mushi
Summary: War is coming. Death awaits. Mystical items means it's adventure time. What role will your favorite Pokemon play?
1. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

This is a reboot of a previous story of mine. I got interested in it again and changed a couple of details.

* * *

**Death for the Blind**

Ch. 1 – Plans

* * *

"You have failed me."

A cold voice spoke from the darkness and echoed throughout the silent room. Four figures could be seen standing staring into the dark abyss, all trying to be as still as they possibly could for fear of what would happen next.

The voice spoke again. "Tell me again. What exactly prevented you from successfully capturing the target? Speak wisely."

One of the figures spoke nervously. "My lord, it seems he was already informed of our plan. He was trying to escape when we arrived."

"But surely that was only a minor setback? Gloom, why did you not stun them?" the voice asked.

Gloom hesitated to speak. The second figure broke the momentary silence, interrupting Gloom's thoughts. "My lord, we were cut off by-"

"SILENCE!" the voice roared. Mr. Mime fell silent. He was frozen with fear as he had often seen his lord in this mood. It usually did not end well.

"It's all right," the voice said, almost in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Mr. Mime's jaw dropped with shock. He was not sure he had heard correctly. Since when had his master had a sympathetic side?

"It's my fault," the voice continued. "I should have known better than to send you two morons. I forgot that you both are incapable of performing even the simplest of tasks. You remember what my words were before you left for this mission?" The voice sounded casual, but everyone in the room sensed a hint of anger.

Gloom and Mr. Mime stood in silence, both feeling a sense of dread slowly enveloping them. Something bad was about to happen. They could feel it.

"Please, master. I beg you. We have failed. Give us another chance." begged Mr. Mime. "The next time-"

A fifth figure came out of the darkness. His presence silenced Mr. Mime for the umpteenth time that day.

"I grow tired of your blubbering, Mr. Mime," the figure started. "You have failed me many more times than you have succeeded. I see no reason for you to have an opportunity to disappoint me once more. Same with you, Gloom. Perhaps either of you can give me a good enough reason why I shouldn't just kill you both right now."

Once again, both Pokemon were silent. The owner of the voice showed no sign of emotion or thought on his face. "Very well. Get out of my sight. I trust you will never disappoint me again?"

"Yes, master," Mr. Mime muttered.

"Of course, my lord," Gloom said softly as the two turned around and headed for the door. They could hardly believe their luck. However, as they grew closer to the exit, they felt all was not well. Suddenly, there was a quick flash of purple and both bodies fell lifelessly on to the floor.

"Tyranitar, dispose of the bodies," the killer said. "Jynx, bring the young one over. I've got his first mission for him." The other two who had been silently watching throughout the whole scene now moved as quickly as they could to carry out the orders they had been given.

The owner of the voice was furious. A vital opportunity had escaped him. Who knew when he would get another chance? The failure of the two simpletons he had sent had far deeper repercussions than it seemed on the surface. He now had to make certain he acted before his opponent did. There was no time to waste. The police or the royal families would catch on to his plan sooner or later. Maybe even the legendaries. It would be best to move silently as possible for now until he was unstoppable. But acting without caution was certain to bring unwanted attention as he was the leader of the largest criminal organization in the world…or he would have been.

There was another with just as much desire for this power, just as many faithful underlings, and just as much cruelty as him. They had been at war unofficially for two years. But now, the time had come. He would end this silly little war and take control over everything. As he began thinking of his plans, he began to laugh. Everything would be his sooner or later.

Jynx and another Pokemon entered the room.

"At last. Now, everything can begin. Are you prepared?"

"Yes, master."

The one they called master conjured a purple ball of psychic energy in his hand. He shot it at the young Pokemon and listened to him scream in agony.

Soon, it would be over and he could finally rest. Soon. He had no doubt that his plan would come to fruition. It was his will and nothing could stop that. Who would dare to? He was the leader of the Eyes…one unlike any before. He was Mewtwo.

* * *

1 month later…

* * *

"Let go of me!"

Gallade laughed at the torment of his twin sister. He gripped her a little longer, keeping her immobile before a voice cut in.

"All right, let her go. Haven't you tortured her enough?" Alakazam asked his best friend.

Gallade released his sibling, letting her fall to the floor. "I thought you were supposed to be the graceful one?" he asked his sister with a grin.

"Shut up," Gardevoir replied as she got up and headed for the giant building in front of them. Zam noticed her blushing as she hurriedly moved ahead of them. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Right," Alakazam said, following her. Ever since childhood, he had been everywhere with the two siblings. He couldn't remember life without them. They had come to this building in Saffron for a battle tournament. The winner would receive something great…or at least that's what was promised.

"So what do you think the prize is going to be?" Gallade asked the other two. He scanned the area, taking a look at his competition. Heracross, Snorlax, Lucario. He had definitely heard of some of these Pokemon even if he had never met them.

"Who knows? It's got to be worth it, with all these famous Pokemon showing up." Gardevoir said. "Or else I'm going to be a little ticked off."

"Uh-oh," Gallade said. "What would we do? The world would come to an end if my dear sister got upset, right Zam?"

"Yeah," Alakazam joined in. "Hey, remember the time when she-"

"That's enough out of you two," Gardevoir huffed. She turned red once more as she remembered the last time she had gotten 'upset.' She had not reacted well to the news that there was no more food in the house and ended up destroying half of the kitchen.

The trio entered the gigantic building where the tournament was to be held.

"Hey, what happens if we end up having to face each other?" Alakazam wondered out loud as they were signing up.

"Well then, my friends. I'm afraid I'm going to have to mercilessly beat you down," Gallade answered loudly.

"You keep telling yourself that," his sister muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Gallade said. "Anyway, let's go check out the crowd. I want to see the smiling faces of the poor souls who are going to get absolutely destroyed by me. I am the best, after all."

"A bit too modest there, brother," Gardevoir remarked.

"Whatever, let's just go." Gallade grabbed the arms of his two companions and dragged them to the registration line that awaited them.

All the Pokemon had soon finished registering. The noise level grew as competitors grew anxious for the battles to begin. "How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Gallade moaned.

"I think we're waiting for the organizer to show up," Zam mused.

"You always were the brains of the group," Gallade said sarcastically. "Thank you for pointing out something so obvious."

"How about you just shut up?" Zam said.

"How about I kick your ass?" Gallade shot back.

"Guys, I think he's here now," Gardevoir interrupted.

All eyes focused on the stout figure entering the room. He made his way to the stage and let out a yawn as he gazed over the crowd before speaking.

"Greetings! And welcome to the Saffron Battle Tournament! I'm the organizer of the event, Slowking!" He took another second to scan across the room.

"Well, it seems all of you are eager to fight so I won't bore you with logistical details. I'll just show you what you'll all be fighting for. My assistant Slowpoke will now bring out the prize."

Five minutes passed and Slowpoke finally made his way on to the stage, holding the prize in a glass case with cloth wrapped around it.

"I present to you…the TwistedSpoon!" Slowking said as he pulled away the cloth dramatically to reveal the item.

For the first time since entering the building, the entire crowd was silent for a moment. Voices suddenly broke out among them discussing the newly uncovered prize.

"Are you serious?" Gallade asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe it either." Gardevoir muttered. "There's only one in the world and he's about to give it away?" Alakazam remained silent, his eyes focused on the spoon next to Slowking.

"Quiet now. I'll explain why I'm giving this away," Slowking rumbled. The crowd fell silent.

"In case you didn't realize it yet, I am the Keeper of the Twistedspoon, one of the 17 elemental items. They are all handed down and entrusted to 17 Pokemon, each different types, for safekeeping as they all hold great power. Of course, it can be customized into any other item as long as the essence core is undisturbed so you don't have to carry a spoon all the time."

Gallade leaned in and whispered to the other two by his side, "I don't think that old man is cut out to be one of the Keepers. How can he just give it away? They picked the wrong guy to entrust one of the most powerful items with."

Slowking began speaking again, "I am getting old and the time has come for me to pass it on to a worthy successor. It has been a great honor to serve as a Keeper but I am losing my touch. Plus, I need the registration money for pants."

The crowd grew tense. This was a bigger prize than they had bargained for. Although it could only benefit psychic Pokemon directly, the other non-psychics could gain a healthy profit in more ways than one once they held the Spoon.

"Is he even allowed to do that?" Gardevoir turned to ask Alakazam. "Isn't there some board of Keepers that prevents him from giving it away like that?"

"I think once it's passed on to him, he can do anything he wants with it other than destroy it," Zam answered.

"Who cares?! I'm going to get that Spoon!" Gallade said excitedly.

Slowking calmly looked over the crowd once more, observing the effect his announcement had on the crowd.

"And now, I'll announce the first match," he said. "We randomized your registrations as well as the bracket. Good luck."

Natu came up to Slowking and handed him a sheet. He read it once and ate the piece of paper. The crowd saw him close his eyes and direct some energy to the wall. When they looked after, the bracket was inscribed for all to see, all 32 numbers matched up against another. "Contestants #13 & #12! Will they please move to the battlefield?"

Zam looked at his registration details, which had a bright #13 on it. "Hey, that's me," he told his two friends.

"Go on then," Gallade said.

"Good luck," Gardevoir said.

Alakazam made his way towards the battlefield and waited for his opponent as spectators filled the seats around the arena. After a couple minutes, a hooded figure appeared on the other side.

"What the… I don't like him. Seems too suspicious," Gallade remarked to his sister. They were both sitting in the stands with their eyes on the mysterious stranger.

"You're right, it looks like they just let anybody enter" the female psychic answered. "I hope Zam does ok."

"He had to have some kind of proof of ability. They asked us for it at registration," Gallade said. "The old man wouldn't want any scrubs in the tournament."

Back on the field, Alakazam and his opponent were sizing each other up. The stranger seemed about the same size as Alakazam, but on closer inspection, he was in fact a little smaller.

Girafarig, the judge, spoke to the two competitors. "Remember the rules, guys. There's not much to remember. No killing blows and no attacking the audience. Other than that, anything goes. Ready? Begin!" He moved out of the arena to a safe viewing area as fast as he could.

The stranger instantly teleported behind Alakazam and aimed a Psybeam at him. Alakazam took a direct hit to th eback and fell to the ground.

"Is he ok?" Gardevoir squealed as she tried to get a better look. Everyone in the stands was on their feet now.

"Relax, he can take a couple hits," said Gallade calmly.

Zam got up and shook his head. "You surprised me. That's the only reason why you got me. It's not going to happen again."

The hooded stranger remained silent.

"Not the talkative kind?" Zam continued. "That's fine. Anyway, you ready?" Without saying another word, Alakazam rushed at the hooded figure, his right fist tightly gripping a spoon and covered in flames.

The stranger took a hit to the chest and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ha, Zam's famous elemental punches at work," Gallade said as he watched the scene with interest. He was getting excited at the thought of his own match after this.

"Don't just sit around," Alakazam said as he aimed a Psybeam at where the stranger was lying. The hooded Pokemon took another direct hit as smoke came up. Alakazam waited for the smoke to clear when he was suddenly hit with a flame-covered fist.

"What the…" Alakazam stared in disbelief. He quickly recovered from the shock and aimed with another elemental punch. This time, his fist was crackling with electricity. But to his surprise, the stranger was rushing right towards him… with a Thunder Punch of his own.

"Damn," Alakazam muttered. "Time to change punches." His Thunder Punch was replaced with a thin sheet of ice covering the outside of his fist.

The stranger noticed this and quickly imitated Alakazam, choosing to attack with an Ice Punch of his own.

"No way," Alakazam told himself in disbelief. It had taken him forever to master the elemental punches, a feat that he was proud of. Psychics were not known for physical abilities and that he had done so was astounding to the rest of the world.

Back in the stands, the twins were watching with shocked expressions.

"I thought Alakazam was the only psychic who had mastered all three elemental punches. Not even Medicham could do it!" Gardevoir said.

"He is!" Gallade told his sister. "What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe he's not a psychic?" Gardevoir asked tentatively.

"Oh, come off it," Gallade said. "He's showing all the signs. Teleportation, Psybeam. Just who's under that hood?"

Alakazam was wondering the same thing. He had worked so hard for the power of the elemental punches. He was hailed as being the only psychic and even one of the few Pokemon who had been able to master all three. So who was this?

"Who are you?" he asked the hooded Pokemon. Not to his surprise, the stranger did not answer.

"I'll just have to uncover it myself," he thought to himself. For the remainder of the fight, he would focus on the identity of the mysterious Pokemon. The prize of the TwistedSpoon seemed unimportant to him at the moment.

The fight dragged on. His opponent fired a Shadow Ball. "This is it!" Zam said. He quickly teleported in front of him and attempted a quick uppercut Thunder Punch. The stranger had fired another Psybeam in the process, causing the two attacks to clash.

The stranger was knocked back as smoke filled the arena once again. Alakazam stood on the other side, awaiting what came next. The smoke cleared, and he noticed that the cloak the stranger was wearing was in rags now. He saw the hooded Pokemon's face and let out a gasp.

Gallade also looked in disbelief. Gardevoir had not seen the hooded Pokemon's face yet, and sensing there was something she was missing, asked, "Why? What's wrong? Who is it?"

"It's his dead brother," Gallade choked out.

Alakazam stood dumbfounded as he looked into the face of his younger brother.

Kadabra looked around the field before staring straight at Zam's face. He grinned and said his first words since entering the field.

"Missed me?"


	2. Reunion

Ch. 2 – Reunion

* * *

It was his brother. There was no mistaking it. But, there was something…different.

Zam was still speechless. Two words screamed and echoed in his mind. How? And why?

Gardevoir looked at the faces of the two on the field. She turned to her brother, who was also in disbelief. "This is crazy! Everyone said he was dead!"

"Unless that's some kind of fake, apparently not," Gallade said darkly.

"Should we do anything?" Gardevoir asked.

"Let's let Zam take care of this for now. But get ready just in case…" The twins moved closer to the field, sensing danger.

"What's the matter, brother?" Kadabra asked with a sadistic smile. "Not happy to see me?"

"…You're dead," Alakazam managed to get out gravely. His grips tightened around his spoons and he had to control it so they would not break.

Kadabra wagged his finger as he chuckled. "That's where you're mistaken, dear brother! I've never been more alive!"

"How?"

"Where's the fun in just telling you?" Kadabra said. "You're a smart one. Figure it out yourself!"

Alakazam looked over his brother once more. There. Something that was noticeably different. Where used to be a star on his forehead was now an engraving of an eye. And slightly above that. The number 12.

"…Mewtwo," Zam breathed.

"Bingo."

"So that's it? You're a common criminal now?"

"Common criminal? No brother, I am much more than that. It appears though that there will be no convincing you. So let's not waste time talking," Kadabra said as his left fist started to crackle with fire.

"How do you know? Try me. Maybe I can make sense of all this!"

"You forget." Kadabra teleported in front of Zam's face and attacked with a Fire Punch, sending his body flying. "We're Psychics," he spat.

"I suppose he's how you learned the elemental punches too?" Zam said, now picking himself off the ground.

"No more questions," Kadabra said, firing a Psybeam.

Zam quickly teleported to dodge it and hurled a Shadow Ball. "Why are you here?!"

"The same reason as everyone else! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," Kadabra said casually, putting up a Light Screen to deflect the attack.

A scream came up from the crowd. The twins who had been watching the battle turned around to see three Pokemon float into the stands as the fight between the brothers continued.

"Who is that?" Gallade asked. The rest of the crowd seemed to know and began to flee in terror.

"Look, an eye!" Gardevoir said, pointing to what appeared to be the leader of the gang. It was true. The ghost Pokemon that just appeared had a white eye marking on his forehead that stood out against his purple body. There was a number above it. Four.

The intruder moved closer to the twins with two other ghosts closely following him. All three of them were smiling, as if having just heard a hilarious joke.

"Hello sweetie," number four said to Gardevoir, the grin never leaving his face. "Name's Gengar. Now what's a pretty lady like you doing in a dangerous competition like this?"

"Dangerous? Who said it was dangerous?" Gardevoir replied cautiously.

"I'll give you a warning, pretty. Get out of here before it gets ugly," Gengar said. "It's going to be wonderful fun, but more for us than for you." The other two ghosts laughed.

"Hey man, I don't know who you are but you and your cronies better back off!" Gallade said, assuming a fighting stance.

"Easy, boy. You wouldn't want to get your blood all over the pretty lady now would you?" Gengar said, his eyes flashing mischievously.

"You better stop with this 'pretty lady' talk," Gardevoir said to Gengar. "I'm more dangerous than I look." She glanced back to the fight in the arena. Zam did not seem to notice this new unwelcome party.

"Ooh, she's got a mouth on her!" Gengar said, clapping his hands and jumping around excitedly. He looked back at the other two ghosts. "Well we love that, don't we boys?" They all laughed again.

"Is that all they do?" Gallade asked with a frown. "Just laugh? Doesn't that get kind of old?"

"Find out for yourself," Gengar said. "Gastly, Haunter, let's give the big mouth a show."

The ghosts immediately surrounded the twins. "Let's start with the lady," Gengar said, flicking his tongue. Without warning, it extended and wrapped around Gardevoir's body as she screamed.

Gallade's eyes widened. "What the…"

* * *

The scream of his friend distracted Zam from the battle with Kadabra. He glanced into the stands to see ghosts attacking his friends. He prepared to teleport to their side to help them but was stopped with a blast. It seemed Kadabra had read his mind.

"You're not going anywhere! This is a reunion, right brother?"

Zam growled, frustrated knowing he couldn't help his friends now. He could barely defend himself against this constant barrage of attacks.

Gallade couldn't move. Visions flooded his mind, blinding him and leaving him open to continuous attacks from the ghosts. Gardevoir was simply paralyzed. No matter how much she tried, she could not escape Gengar's hold.

"Wasting time on inferior Pokemon instead of doing your job? Pathetic even for you, Gengar," a new voice said.

The ghosts stopped their assault and turned to the source of the voice. The twins fell to the floor. Gardevoir attempted to get up but found she was still paralyzed. She glanced at her fallen brother. Unconscious.

Another trio of ghosts floated in front of them. She looked at the new ghost that had unintentionally saved her from further damage.

"Dusknoir, I suppose if you're here it really does mean I'm playing around too much," Gengar sneered. "I see you've seen it necessary to bring the lieutenant along with you as well." He motioned to the one to the right of Dusknoir where there was a one-eyed ghost.

"What are you implying?" Dusknoir said. Dusclops the lieutenant and Duskull next to him grew anxious.

"You are beneath me!" Gengar hissed. The two groups glared at each other as Gardevoir watched. Who were these Pokemon? And why were they both familiar and hostile with each other?

"As much as I would enjoy killing you now," Dusknoir said to Gengar. "I have a job to do. Come," he commanded to his underlings as they swiftly moved toward the host's box in the stands. Gengar and his ghosts did the same.

* * *

Slowking had been watching the chaos unfold calmly from the elevated host's box in the arena. "I suppose the time has come a little earlier than I predicted," he said to himself. He made his way down to confront the intruders.

Dusclops noticed Slowking coming down. "Captain, it appears that he is coming to us."

"Well, it will save us some time, I suppose," Dusknoir said. They stopped and waited. He glanced back to see that Gengar and his underlings had followed him as well.

It was now Kadabra who glanced toward the growing scene. "This has been touching, but duty calls," he said to Zam. He summoned a burst of psychic energy that flung Zam into the wall and teleported away.

Zam breathed heavily. Either he was out of practice or working for Mewtwo had given his brother a significant power boost. He weakly stood up, trying to gather himself before giving into exhaustion and collapsing.

Slowking stood fearlessly in front of the six ghosts looking hungrily at him. "I know what you came for."

"It appears so. Are you going to make this easy?" Dusknoir asked.

"I'm afraid not," Slowking said, his hands behind his back. The TwistedSpoon took the form of a jewel on the shell on his head.

"What a shame," Dusknoir said, beginning to charge up a ball of energy as Dusclops and Duskull did the same.

A blast made Dusknoir stop momentarily and quickly look back. Duskull was dead. Dusclops had narrowly dodged it and was looking around for the attacker.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Kadabra asked, innocently twirling his spoon.

Dusknoir charged towards Kadabra with a growl, ready to crush this newfound nuisance. Something stopped him as he reached for Kadabra's face. He couldn't move.

"Ugh," he grunted as he looked around for what impeded him. Gengar was focusing his energy on restraining him while Gastly and Haunter did the same to Dusclops. "Too easy. I can't believe a so-called Captain made such a mistake," Gengar cackled. "A moment was all we needed and you generously provided many."

"Sorry, but I've got a job to finish. We'll play later," Kadabra said to Dusknoir as he teleported to Slowking's side.

"All right, old man. You know what we want, and we could make this a lot easier."

Slowking sighed. "My answer remains unchanged."

Kadabra shrugged. "All right." He aimed a Thunderpunch at the Keeper. Slowking expertly dodged out of the way and struck back with an Ice Beam.

"Still got some left in you, huh?" Kadabra said, after easily dodging it.

"You have no idea," Slowking said, calm as ever. His eyes began to glow as he gathered psychic energy, magnified from the TwistedSpoon. It had been long since he was last in a battle but the old instincts were still there.

"No. I think you don't," Kadabra said, equally as calm as him. He thrust his fist at Slowking once more with astonishing speed. This time, it connected.

For the first time in a while of his long life, Slowking's face showed shock. His mouth opened as he slowly looked into the face of his killer and was greeted with an evil gaze and a smile.

He fell to the floor. "We'll be taking this," he heard before he heard no more.

* * *

Alakazam stood by the twins, who were both still on the ground. Gallade was still knocked out.

Gardevoir opened her eyes. "I can't move," she said weakly.

"I'll find a healer," Zam said reassuringly, despite the dark expression on his face. "After that, we need to find someone who has information about these guys."


	3. Gods

Ch. 3 – Gods

* * *

One year ago…

* * *

"You seem to have a lot of backup for what is supposed to be a business meeting," Mewtwo observed. The eyes of a dozen fierce Pokemon glared at him and he knew they would all attack the second they were given the command to. Of course, they weren't legitimate threats but he would rather not get dirty on the way out.

"Ah well, you know how these things go. Precautions and blah blah blah," Deoxys said, lounging on his throne. He grabbed a berry from the plate next to him and popped it in the air. It fell towards where his mouth would have been if he had one and quickly disappeared.

"I really am sorry about all this," Deoxys said sounding like he had his nonexistent mouth full. There was a loud gulp as he swallowed. His playful tone vanished momentarily as his eyes narrowed at his fellow psychic. "But let's not pretend you haven't got your troops lined up in here as well. Neither of us are stupid."

"Want a berry?" he offered, holding out a juicy blue one. His voice back to its previous cheerful tone.

"No."

He shrugged. "All right, let's get to it."

Mewtwo stared back blankly. "Very well. Let's get on with business and everyone can leave here without any casualties."

"Where's the fun in that?" Deoxys laughed.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. How did this buffoon ever manage to gain the loyalty of one Pokemon, much less an entire gang? But make no mistake, Deoxys was a threat. Despite his current cheerful tone and tendency to screw around, he did not get to where he was with just luck.

"Darling, let the men talk for a minute," Deoxys said to Jirachi, who had been cuddling next to him the entire time. Mewtwo had not paid much attention to the female. But now as he did look, he was reminded of another.

"Okay!" Jirachi cheerfully flew out of the room. They certainly acted differently here. Mewtwo did not try to hide what he did. There was no façade of happiness where he was. Everyone under his control knew their business was a dirty one. But here, it was almost as if everyone ignored it and treated it like a big party instead. He wondered if Jirachi knew what Deoxys was really like.

Mewtwo turned back to Deoxys. "Do you recall my proposition?"

He nodded. "I'm surprised this has never been attempted before."

"In the past, everyone has feared that he would be too powerful for them. And they were right. Even if we faced him individually, he would be too powerful. But this time will be different. Together, we can destroy him."

"Now after this is all done, it's business as usual?" Deoxys said.

Mewtwo nodded. Make no mistake; they were still enemies. This was merely a temporary truce.

Deoxys's eyes narrowed and for the first time since Mewtwo entered the room, he felt the deadly psychic's true power. A power unlike any he had felt before, one that was finally equal to his. Whatever their personal lives were like, they needed each other to do this.

"Well then, let's get to it."

* * *

"Your arrogance shall not go unpunished," Arceus boomed.

"Who's going to stop us?" Deoxys laughed. "Your guardians?" He turned back to look at the lifeless bodies of Regigigas and Giratina. "They can't really do that when they're dead now, can they?"

Mewtwo remained silent, eyes closed as he focused on gathering his power. They had disposed of his guardians but Arceus still remained as powerful as ever.

Deoxys spied the inactive golem trio nearby. "Since I killed the big one, I can do this right?" His eyes glowed as his psychic energy covered Regirock, Regice and Registeel. "Assuming control."

The golems stood up with a creak and mechanically turned towards Arceus. "How does it feel to have your own servants against you?" Deoxys laughed hysterically.

"Prepare for death," Arceus said simply. "You've made a grave mistake, coming here."

Mewtwo's eyes opened. Now. He quickly moved toward the god with an attack he knew would seal his fate as Deoxys commanded the Regis to unleash their most powerful attacks.

This was it. Success or death. Only one was waiting for him.

* * *

He weakly walked back to a place he called home. Drenched with the blood of a god. Not enough energy to even levitate or teleport.

Mew quickly moved out to meet him. "Are you okay?" she asked in panic. Her eyes widened as they followed the bloody trail that seemed to go on for miles.

"Everything's fine."

He hugged her, ignoring the pain that sharply penetrated every part of his body and mind as soon as they touched.

Mew pushed him away as her tears fell to the ground. "Stop, I don't want to hurt you."

Mewtwo managed to get out one more word before collapsing.

"Soon."


End file.
